


Hush Little Baby

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: What a sight. Batman and Superman - The World’s Finest, and toughest, and scariest - holding their infant sons.





	Hush Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> mumble-mumble AU where Jon was born and Damian was found not long after, still as a baby, just slightly older. Since this is in the past, it’s pre-Tim and later Batfam, and pre-any Jason sadness. Jason’s probably 13 or whatever, and Dick’s like 18 or 19. They’re in the Watchtower, and this is the first time all outside direct family is meeting each other’s babies. This plotless garbage, I just wanted to write about baby super sons.

“This is...something.” Diana hummed in amusement. There was joy too, though. The most absolute joy you could ever feel, she thought, this sight in front of her. “This wasn’t... _planned_ , was it?”

Clark laughed, but Bruce frowned, and the babies in their arms both just stared curiously up at them.

“Absolutely not.” Lois cackled from the sofa nearby. “But oh my god, this could not be more perfect. Or more _hilarious_.”

Bruce, somehow, was able to frown even deeper as he glanced at Clark. “Your wife is less than helpful, I hope you know.”

Clark just shrugged, and leaned down to rub his nose against his son’s.

“Names?” Diana asked as she came closer, sat against the table in front of her friends. “ _Tell me_ they aren’t Bruce jr. and Clark jr. I won’t allow my godsons to have such embarrassments forced upon them.”

“Who said _you_ were either of their godmother?” Bruce hummed haughtily. Diana just stared pointedly at him, unperturbed.

“Aunt, then. But I shall decide later.”

“Jonathan.” Clark answered the original question. “Jonathan Samuel Kent.”

Jonathan giggled. Diana turned expectantly towards Bruce.

“...Damian.” Bruce whispered, glancing down at his own baby, six or so months older than Jon. “I...Talia didn’t mention a middle name. So I...I don’t know his.”

Damian stared upwards like he was waiting. Bruce smiled softly down at him, running a hand over his head. Damian grinned almost-toothlessly at him.

“Not all people have middle names. I don’t.” Diana tried to soothe the sadness she knew was budding in Bruce’s soul. She reached out, grasping the babies’ hands, one by one. “Hello Jonathan. Hello Damian. I am so honored to meet you both.”

Jon giggled again. Damian just stared at her for a second, before reaching out his hand in demand for hers. When she offered it, he clung to her finger like he owned it. Jon clapped in victory.

“They are precious.” Diana decided. “They are the most precious beings I’ve ever seen in my life.”

“We think so too.” Lois chimed proudly.

“What do your other children think?” Diana asked Bruce thoughtfully.

“I don’t think Dick’s ever been more in love so fast in his life.” Bruce chuckled. “Jason is...coming around.”

“Kara too.” Clark agreed warmly. “She’s already trying to teach him Kryptonian.”

“Ka!” Jon cooed, as if he knew. “Ka! Ka!”

“Kara thinks he’s trying to say _her_ name. She’s very smug about it, that her cousin’s son’s first words will be about her.” Lois laughed, shooting her husband an amused look. Clark visibly pouted.

“We’re working on that.” He added.

“You’re both welcome to join our betting pool.” Lois winked towards Diana and grinned at Bruce. “Don’t worry honey, my money’s still on a last minute switcharoo to Kal.”

“See what I deal with?” Clark grumbled to Bruce. Bruce smiled, but his eyes were still sad as they stared down at his son. At his _baby_.

“…It’s alright, Bruce.” Diana whispered. “He’s safe now.”

“But he wasn’t.” Bruce countered. “He _wasn’t_. She had my baby and _she didn’t tell me.“_

“Then I thank the gods that you found him.” Diana said simply. “The damage could have been much worse.”

“Any damage at all is bad enough.” Bruce lamented. Damian continued to stare up at him with big, curious eyes. “Because he’s just a _baby_.”

Silence, then. Silence beyond the contented gurgling of Jon. Damian just watched, shoving his fist in his mouth.

“Because he’s _my_ baby.” Bruce breathed. “Oh my god, I have a _baby_.”

“And you will raise him with all the grace and wisdom as you’ve raised the others.” Diana promised, gently grasping Bruce’s wrist. “You have him now. Your family has him now.”

“He’s gonna grow up happy and loved and safe, Bruce.” Clark murmured. “And if you need help, Lois and I will be there. We’ll help you. We can all help each other. We’ll raise Damian and Jon _together_. How does that sound?”

Bruce smiled, just a little. Damian tilted his head and gurgled. Jon giggled at nothing.

“That’d be nice.” Bruce whispered almost nostalgically. “Then the boys would never be alone, no matter what.”

“Not that they ever _would_ be, regardless.” Diana chimed, holding her arms out to both men, a silent request for the babies. “They have me, and the entire rest of the League, along with their own families.”

As Clark and Bruce glanced at each other, Lois came over, carefully plucking Jon up and placing him in one of Diana’s arms. Then, without asking, she took Damian from Bruce too, putting him in Diana’s other arm.

Diana immediately stood and turned away, rocking the boys gently and humming a soft lullaby.

“You are beautiful, my sweet nephews.” She whispered. Damian reached for her hair. “Your parents are strong, compassionate people, and I want you both to know how much they all adore you so.”

Jon made a noise, almost like he was saying “wha?!” and Lois laughed out loud.

“And you are strong.” Diana continued, bouncing her nose off Damian’s already closed fist. “You two will be heroes greater than the Justice League in its entirety. There will be stories and songs and art made in your honor, and for the goodness you shall spread, both on this planet and beyond the stars.”

“But no pressure or anything, right Diana?” Clark snorted. Even Bruce cracked a smile at that.

“None.” She returned seriously, still weaving around the room. No more words were said, and the adults just watched as the boys slowly began to fall asleep in her arms.

“…Diana.” Bruce half scolded after a few more minutes. “You know you’ll have to give them back eventually, right?”

“...Perhaps.” She said slyly, with a wicked grin. “Perhaps _not_.”

And neither Bruce nor Clark got the chance to counter her, before the door to the room slammed open, and in rushed not only Jason and Dick, but a few of Dick’s Titan friends as well.

The Titans remained at the door, though, respectfully, yet eagerly, patient. Jason did not do the same, eyes darting around the room until he spotted Diana, rushing up to her side to stare down at his brother. Dick came a little slower after him.

Damian, for once, did not stir at the commotion. Neither did Jon. Both remained blissfully dozing in Diana’s strong arms.

“Has he said anything yet?” Jason asked excitedly.

“Jason.” Bruce sighed fondly. “I told you. He’s only nine months old. He can’t talk yet.”

“And I told you that Talia said he was smart.” Jason countered, even as Dick rubbed his hair playfully. “So you never know, B.”

“His first word is not going to be Jason.” Dick laughed. “Or _shit_.”

“Well it sure as hell isn’t going to be _your_ name, _Dick_.“ Jason smirked back. He glanced up at Diana with a hint of puppy eyes, before gently reaching up for Damian himself.

Diana handed him over, and Jason instantly cradled him to his chest protectively. Damian’s eyes blinked open sleepily, and Jason immediately kissed his forehead, rocking him like an expert.

“ _Coming around,_ huh, Bruce?” Lois muttered knowingly. Bruce grinned sheepishly.

Dick lingered at Diana’s side for a moment, before turning towards Clark and Lois. “May I?”

The Kents both nodded.

Dick grinned widely as he reached for little Jon, mimicking Jason’s gentleness.

“Man, he is the perfect mix of both of you.” Dick breathed in awe. Jon gurgled and reached for his nose. “You got real damn lucky in the gene pool, kid. You know that?”

“I apologize in advance.” Bruce hummed with a lopsided grin. “If you thought he visited you too much before, Clark...you’ll never be rid of him now.”

“A ‘nuisance’ we’ll be happy to have.” Lois confirmed. “And I hope he’ll bring his little brothers with him more often than not.”

“As soon as everything with Talia is settled, and I don’t think he’s in danger from Ra’s or the League.” Bruce murmured softly. “Then Damian can be down there as often as you want him to be.”

“And Jason.” Lois chimed. “I didn’t just mean the baby.”

“If you need help with that, Bruce, I’m here for you, one hundred percent. I won’t let Talia take him away from you.” Clark swore. He glanced to the boys, and couldn’t help his grin. Asked again: “…They love him already, huh?”

“ _Adore_ him, absolutely.” Bruce corrected wistfully. “Jon too, since the moment I told them about him.”

Clark grinned proudly, as Lois sat on the arm of his chair. He quickly put an arm around her hips, squeezing her gently. “How’d we get so lucky, Bruce?”

He watched with his own smile as Dick and Jason got close. As Damian suddenly whined and reached out, found Jon’s own waving fist and clung to it, cooing. As Dick and Jason glanced at each other, then their friends, laughing and holding the babies even closer together.

“I have no earthly idea, Clark.”


End file.
